


Serial Killer

by LittleDrama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Forced, Multi, Prostitution, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Serial Killers, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDrama/pseuds/LittleDrama
Summary: Arthur didn't know that his life would be turned upside down when he laid eyes on the Alvar demon and serial killer.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Serial Killer

"I want you to feel, feel the burn while I fuck your virgin ass, feel the size and thickness of mine for days, feel the pain when you walk or sit in the next few months, so you remember how it was when you were squirming with pleasure beneath me. How you were nothing but a prostitute to me, humiliated when you go to work or when you go back to your wife and won't be able to stop just getting hard on the rest of what I did to you, how I used you. I want you to feel how capable I am of destroying you, because now you're mine and nobody else".


End file.
